


The Highest Compliment

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is having a hard time keeping his attraction to Spike a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highest Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 23.

Xander moaned when the water hit his overheated skin, his upturned face relaxing into the spray. This was what he needed; a chance to get away from the gang, and that nosy, sexy, damn vampire, and let his brain wind down for a while. It was so hard these days to keep his attraction to himself, but he knew how easy it would be for Spike to smell it on it. Damn vampire senses.

He hurried through his wash up, knowing time was short. He only had about a half-an-hour before Spike came back to the basement, and he had to finish before that happened. He could live with Spike knowing he'd jerked off, that was a natural occurrence for a guy his age, but he'd never live it down if Spike knew who he was thinking of when he did.

His mind went back to earlier that evening, when Spike and Buffy had taken on a half-dozen vampires, while he and Willow had struggled to deal with one. Then they'd stood back and watched as the two real fighters dealt with the rest. Spike had been a vision of lean muscles and contained power, kicking and twirling, his duster flying out behind him, snapping in the breeze as he finished off one vampire and spun to face the next.

Xander gasped, his hand tightening on his cock as he remember the gleeful expression on Spike's face, the joy he felt in the fight as obvious as his skill. He'd shaken off his game face, laughing as the last of his opponents' ashes settled to the ground behind him, and lit a cigarette with his usual flare. Xander's knees had been weak, and he'd struggled to control his hard-on before it gave him away.

But now he could let go, the wave of arousal hitting him in the gut and the groin as he imagined all that tightly-contained passion focused on him. Xander swayed in the steamy enclosure, his shoulder falling back against the cool tile to brace him as his hand sped up and his breathing grew faster and harsher. He imagined Spike's gaze on him as he stalked across the grass in Xander's direction, and he shivered, feeling Spike's cool hands on his bare skin.

He only had a second to realize that the cold he felt wasn't in his imagination before the shower curtain was pulled back to reveal Spike – every bare inch of him – standing in his bathroom, his engorged cock pointing directly at Xander's own. He was as perfect in person as Xander had always imagined, and he froze, mesmerized by this vision of sculptured muscles and pale flesh.

Spike smirked, one eyebrow lifted, his eyes drawn to Xander's hard cock. "Oh, please. Don't stop on my account."

Xander tried to speak, really he did, but obviously his mouth was just as paralyzed as the rest of his body. Spike just smiled and stepped inside the tub, pulling the curtain closed behind him. He wrapped his hand around Xander's and tugged, pulling it along Xander's cock, and Xander exploded, his come spurting across the small space between them, spattering Spike's stomach. Spike laughed, rubbing Xander's come into his belly before grabbing his own cock and starting to stroke.

"I'll consider that a compliment, shall I? Mind if I return the favor?"


End file.
